farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
Co-op and Multiplayer Awards
In Far Cry 3 you can get awards for several things, like leveling up a weapon, perform many revives and battle cries... All Awards *'Revive' - Revive your teammate when they're downed. *'Assist' - Assist your teammate in taking out the enemy. *'Battle Cry' - Use Battle Cry to rally your teammates. *'Tag Assist' - Assist your teammate in tagging the enemy. *'Co-op' - Play through Co-op chapters. *'Co-op Competition' - Win any Co-op Competition. *'Booster Shot' - Give or receive Booster Shots. *'Co-op Kills' - Kill enemies in Co-op. *'Team Deathmatch' - Complete Team Deathmatch matches. *'Domination' - Complete Domination matches. *'Transmission' - Complete Transmission matches. *'Firestorm' - Complete Firestorm matches. *'Slaughter' - Win Team Deathmatch matches. *'Conquest' - Win Domination matches. *'Broadcast' - Win Transmission matches. *'Inferno' - Win Firestorm matches. *'Objectives' - Capture objectives in Multiplayer. *'Final Move' - Take part in Final Moves. *'Multiplayer Kills' - Kills enemies in Multiplayer. *'Machete' - Kill enemies with the machete. *'Explosives' - Kill enemies with explosives. *'Fire' - Kill enemies with molotovs. (Flamethrowers count too) *'Assault Rifle' - Level up any Assault Rifle. *'Shotgun' - Level up any Shotgun. *'SMG' - Level up any SMG. *'Sniper Rifle' - Level up any Sniper Rifle. *'LMG' - Level up any LMG. *'Handgun' - Level up any Handgun. *'Heavy Weapon' - Level up any Heavy Weapon. *'Special Weapon' - Level up any Special Weapon. *'Team Support Tier 1' - Call in any Team Support from Tier 1. *'Team Support Tier 2' - Call in any Team Support from Tier 2. *'Team Support Tier 3' - Call in any Team Support from Tier 3. *'Team Support Kills' - Kill enemies with Team Support. *'Daily Challenges' - Complete Daily Challenges. *'Weekly Challenges' - Complete Weekly Challenges. *'Player Maps' - Complete matches on Player Maps from any playlist. *'STG-90 Skull' - Level up the STG-90. *'AK47 Skull' - Level up the AK47. *'F1 Skull' - Level up the F1. *'P416 Skull' - Level up the P416. *'MS16 Skull' - Level up the MS16. *'ACE Skull' - Level up the ACE. *'A2000 Skull' - Level up the A2000. *'MP5 Skull' - Level up the MP5. *'VECTOR .45 ACP Skull' - Level up the VECTOR .45 ACP. *'Skorpion Skull' - Level up the Skorpion. *'BZ19 Skull' - Level up the BZ19. *'U100 Skull' - Level up the U100. *'MKG Skull' - Level up the MKG. *'PKM Skull' - Level up the PKM. *'M-700 Skull' - Level up the M-700. *'SVD Skull' - Level up the SVD. *'Z93 Skull' - Level up the Z93. *'M133 Skull' - Level up the M133. *'SPAS-12 Skull' - Level up the SPAS-12. *'1887 Skull' - Level up the 1887. *'6P9 Skull' - Level up the 6P9. *'.44 Magnum Skull' - Level up the .44 Magnum. *'1911 Skull' - Level up the 1911. *'D50 Skull' - Level up the D50. *'RPG-7 Skull' - Level up the RPG-7. *'Flamethrower' Skull - Level up the Flamethrower. *'GL-94 Skull' - Level up the GL-94. *'Flare Gun Skull' - Level up the Flare Gun. *'Recurve Bow Skull' - Level up the Recurve Bow. *'Type 10 Skull' - Level up the Type 10. *'Predator Bow Skull' - Level up the Predator Bow. Weapon Award Ranks *'1-4' - Skull *'5-8 '- Stone Skull *'9-12' - Iron Skull *'13-16' - Steel Skull *'17-20' - Copper Skull *'20' - Gold Skull Category:Multiplayer